vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve
Eve is a werewolf who first made an appearance in Bloodletting, having been banished by Marcel Gerard, she has been living in the Bayou. Eve is a member of the Labonair Family. Season One In'' The River in Reverse, Eve staked Elijah in the back to stop him from choking Hayley to death in the midst of his hallucinations. Eve tells Hayley that Marcel had the witches put a curse on the wolves so that they only returned to their human form during the full moon, they remain wolves the rest of the time. She tells Hayley to keep her birthmark covered because if it is seen she will be in danger. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, she deliberately lets Elijah and Rebekah find her in the bayou. She shows them a map and tells them that the wolves who grew up in the bayou can find their way around the swamps easily. However since rumours of Hayley's pregnancy started to spread among the wolves, members of a different pack have been seen in the bayou and they don't know where to hide to keep themselves safe from Marcel and Klaus. When they ask why this should mean anything to them Eve tells them to go and see for themselves. This leads them to Cary and other members of a pack related to Klaus and his biological father. Powers and Abilities '''Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age.' *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than humans. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but during the full moon they are more powerful than Non-Original vampires. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than humans. Some werewolves are shown to be just as fast as their vampire enemies, but others have not. In wolf form however, their speed rivals most if not all vampires. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability - '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injure. *'Super Senses -''' Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Experienced werewolves like Jules could sniff out vampires - something vampires themselves are incapable of - and Tyler sensed vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible since the flavor is usually hidden by the coffee. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. While an Original cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. *'Anger '- When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their power and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Shapeshifting' - During a full moon, they will unwillingly turn into wolves. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - If the head of a werewolf is dismembered, it results in death. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Name Appearances *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' Trivia *Eve only made a brief appearance as a werewolf in the Bayou in Bloodletting. *It was revealed that she is a distant relative of Hayley. *She had her crescent moon shaped birthmark removed in order to hide from Marcel and his vampires. *It was Eve who left the family bible for Hayley to find. Gallery Elijaheverebekah.jpg 1x09ElijahEve.jpg 1x09Eve.jpg Hayley and Eve.jpg|Eve and Hayley References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:New Orleans Residents